


Good Boy

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Holywaterbathtime, Ineedtobepunished, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, lotsofsex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: When their Noona is away...will they be Good Boys?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Camellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/gifts).



> Sorry for the crappy summary...didn't wanna ruin the story, and I'm lazy today. I wasn't even sure if I was gonna post this one online, but I hope someone likes it. Sorry if there are any mistakes...it's NOT beta'd, just my very sloppy job of "proofreading" before I slapped it up here. If I missed any tags, please do let me know and I'll add them ASAP.

GOOD BOY

The dark-haired young man stealthily peeked around the corner of the bedroom door, grinning wickedly when his eyes found just what he expected to see--two older men, blind-folded and on their knees at the foot of the California King-sized bed. His tongue slipped across his lower lip, quickly wetting the dry flesh as his brain whirled with all the possibilities that could come out of this situation--to his advantage, of course. Noona had told him to sneak in and guard the older men until she got home, because she knew they had a penchant for pushing the boundaries and not following her rules, just so they could see how far they could go before she snapped and gave them what they wanted. Noona's naughty boys...but Yugyeom was new to this little playgroup and he was determined to be Noona's favorite...even if he had to be a little bit bad to get it. Grinning gleefully, he tiptoed his way softly across the Plush carpet to set his plan into motion.

On the other side of the room, the two older men waited, struggling to calm the racing of their hearts and slow the panting breaths that stuttered from their chests. They had been told only two simple rules: Do Not touch yourself and Do Not touch each other. They seemed simple enough words to follow and both of them were well-versed in what good rewards awaited them from their Noona if they were good boys, but in the blind-folded darkness, their dirty minds were working overtime trying to figure out how to circumvent those rules and still get the rewards they desired. The man on the left, Shin Hoseok, known to some as Wonho, fidgeted anxiously, his long fingers twitching restlessly against his thighs as he tried to readjust his position to ease the ache in the trembling muscles. His blue-tipped silver hair brushed in a whisper against the aqua-colored velvet blindfold that covered his eyes. He strained his ears to hear if his companion beside him was having as much trouble being still as he was and smiled to himself as he heard a soft sound of annoyance fall from the other man’s lips.

Fiery-haired Jung Hoseok, or Hobi to his friends, was the other man waiting not-so-patiently for Noona to return from her errands to gift them with the reward she so teasingly promised them when she left. ‘Just be my good boy and I’ll make you feel so very, very nice, my baby boy.’ she had promised, highlighting words here and there with soft strokes of her red-painted nails and gentle pecks across his (and Wonho’s) shoulders. She had waited as they both obediently stripped to their boxer briefs and assumed their current positions, heads bowed in supplication as she tied the velvet ribbons over their eyes—aqua blue for Wonho, and scarlet red for Hobi—to complement each man’s hair. As he shook his head to remove the tickle of his hair from across his nose, Hobi felt something soft graze his left hand where it rested on his thigh. He only just caught the gasp that bubbled up in his chest before it burst into the silence of the room. He and Wonho may play nice with each other while Noona is there, but neither of them was above tattling on the other if he thought he could be more in favor with her. He swallowed as softly as he could and tried to calm his breathing to listen for any clues as to what or who had touched him.

Beside him, Wonho was still trying to get more comfortable and had just settled into a somewhat more relaxed position that didn’t cause such strain on his legs when he felt a ticklish stroke over his right nipple. He shuddered and bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he fought to contain the sounds that soft touch caused his hyperaware body. Both men were on high alert, heads tilted and ears straining for any little sound in the room. 

Fighting not to giggle, Yugyeom very quietly sneaked and put away the feather he had used and his dark eyes darted around the room to find another instrument of torture in his ploy to break the other two men. His mind spinning like a top, he smirked to himself and ever-so-quietly walked back to where his victims knelt. He was also in only boxer briefs to make sure the rustle of fabric wouldn’t give him away. He very softly lowered himself down to a kneeling position in front of them and waited until they had settled back into calmness before he readied himself to strike again.

On the best of days, Hobi found it hard to be still and quiet. He had an overabundance of energy and was usually one of the more noisy and animated people in any room, so he was finding it particularly hard to sit quietly today, and even more so since the mysterious touch a few minutes before. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and let his imagination run amok for just a moment, and had to bite his lip to stop the moan from spilling out when he envisioned his beautiful Noona splayed out before him, soft curves and plump lips beckoning him to tease and touch and taste… Oh, she was a goddess to him, especially when she was bare and open below him, skin slick and shimmering with perspiration as he worked her body into a trembling mess— Shaking his head to clear it, he shifted uncomfortably, trying to will his quickly growing erection to hold on a little longer.

Wonho wasn’t faring much better than Hobi, finding it hard to push down his dominant tendencies, particularly because he had come home that day with it in his mind to pick her up and wrap her legs around him as he pushed her into the wall with his hard body and kiss her until she was mewling his name like a kitten—and then toss her on the bed and lick her like a bowl of cream until she screamed her pretty throat raw with the syllables of his name like a chant— Damn it…he had to suppress the growl that burned in his now-heaving chest like a fire, the flames licking and curling like smoke in his belly, his length straining the fabric of his blue briefs to the point of pain.

Still sitting patiently, Yugyeom could almost read the two men like a book, could almost hear the curses in their heads. He could see that they were both having a difficult time waiting as evidenced by the erections outlined by over-stretched cotton between their trembling thighs, and long-fingered hands that alternated between fists and scratching red marks against the taut flesh they rested on. His tongue poked out teasingly between his teeth as he smiled devilishly to himself. He had only recently come into this situation after having stumbled upon the three of them in a very loud, very heated session while returning a jacket he had borrowed from Hobi when they had met for dinner the weekend before. He had knocked on the outer door, but gotten no answer and remembered that Hobi kept a spare key underneath the mat and had told him he was welcome to crash there whenever he needed to.  
Letting himself into the house and returning the key to its place, he called out softly for Hobi, and waited for a reply. He could hear the sounds of a man and woman in the bedroom and thought that maybe his hyung was having some alone time and enjoying a movie, so he scribbled a note and left it with the jacket on the sofa and turned to excuse himself so as to spare them both an awkward conversation later. Sure, he watched porn, too—he was a virile young man in his prime—just having become an official adult and he knew the needs of a man had to be met even if he didn’t currently have female company. He had talked about it a lot with his older bandmates, especially Mark and Bambam and they had both given him sound advice on how to relieve the tension of day-to-day stress that came with being an idol. Before he reached out to turn the doorknob, he heard the female voice again: “Oh, yes, Daddy…Hobi, oh don’t stop please—Wonho oppa—“ He froze, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat. Figuring he should just turn tail and run, he took two steps and slipped on the rug in front of the door, his long limbs knocking over the coat rack beside the door. He grabbed at it, but missed and watched with wide eyes and a pounding heart as it crashed to the hardwood floor with a loud bang. He waited too long to make his escape and whirled around at the sound of his name. “Yugyeom? You okay?” Turning he saw the concerned face of Hobi, his eyes not missing the hastily-thrown-on clothes or the smirk on Wonho’s lips as he stood in the doorframe, his beefy arms crossed over his naked chest, and sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

Stumbling over his words, Yugyeom tried to speak, his face flushed red and hot as Noona stepped into the living room behind Hobi, clearly naked save for Wonho’s over-sized shirt. “What’s this? A little spy, Hobi oppa?” Her voice was like silk as it washed over Yugyeom, setting all his nerves on fire and making him shiver at the same time. She studied him with sparkling eyes and a teasing smile on her full lips, her small fingers twirling the hem of the borrowed shirt. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak again. “I’m sorry—I, I just wanted to return Hobi-hyung’s jacket. I didn’t mean to bother anyone—I won’t say anything to anyone about this—I, I better go…” He shifted his eyes to the floor as he not-so-gracefully turned to go for the door again. Before he got there, her voice filled his ears, “Wait. Don’t you wanna come play with us—Oppa?” He knew he shouldn’t. He knew the wisest thing was to walk away and never speak about this EVER again. But his body betrayed him when he felt her soft fingers burning him even through the material of his shirt. Her fingers trailed down his arm and intertwined with his as she led him back into the house. He was lost from that first moment, and he didn’t even try to fight it.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Yugyeom refocused his attention to the two very tense, very aroused men in front of him and studied them for a moment before he decided what to do next. Reaching over to them both at the same time, he ran the backs of his fingers quickly up the length of both erections and pulled away quickly. Both of them were so shocked they couldn’t stop the sounds that tumbled free—a stuttering moan from Hobi and a curse from Wonho—and Yugyeom had to cover his mouth to stop the pleased giggle from adding to the noise. Both men fought to catch their shaking breath and knowing it was too late to avoid being tattled on, they both spoke up at the same time: “Why did you—“ “you know Noona said not to touch—“ “I didn’t do that—“ “you liar—“

Yugyeom felt the tension bleeding into the air around them, and he froze as he saw the proverbial wheels turning inside each man’s head and he panicked when he saw both heads swivel in his direction, blindfolded eyes seeing through him even though they were covered. He didn’t move fast enough to get away, though, and soon found himself pinned to the carpet by the older men, hands held fast by each as they reached up with a free hand and tugged away the velvet ribbons and let them flutter to the floor. “Ahh, Gyeomie—you’ve been naughty. What would Noona say?” Wonho’s voice dripped with something dark and teasing that made Yugyeom shudder under the glittering gaze of the older, and he turned his head at Hobi’s chuckle, taking in the smirk on his hyung’s face and knowing he was truly fucked.

Barely an hour later, Noona was pleasantly surprised to find the scene she stumbled into—Yugyeom, blindfolded and tied to the bedposts, naked and hard in the middle of the bed—and her two good boys kneeling on the floor, their velvet blindfolds firmly in place as they waited for her praises. “Mmm, this is a lovely little surprise, my very, very good boys…” She softly tilted up each of the men’s faces and brushed kisses on their lips as she stripped out of her clothes and made her way to the bed to kneel between Yugyeom’s spread legs. “My beautiful boy, looks like you failed at your guard duty. What shall I do to you?” Yugyeom waited for permission before he spoke: “Noona, I’m sorry—I only wanted to be your good boy, too—They weren’t supposed to find me…” She studied him for a moment, her red-lacquered nails softly skimming up the inside of Yugyeom’s left thigh as she spoke again, “Well, since you got caught being bad, how about I let them do to you what you did to them…but not let you finish until WE all do?” Yugyeom whimpered, then, his body writhing restlessly on the bed, pouting lips and tears spilling down his cheeks at the words. “Please, Noona, don’t—“ His words were cut off abruptly by the sting of a sharp slap to the inside of his thigh, and he trembled all over, his breath stuttering in his chest as he closed his eyes and bit his full bottom lip to keep him from begging again.

Noona gave the other two men permission to join them on the bed and remove the blindfolds and the rest of their clothing until they were pressed against her, skin on skin. Hobi tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him in a fierce, hot kiss, his erection leaking against her thigh as he rocked his hips against hers. Behind her, Wonho pressed his hard length against her as he bit softly on her naked shoulder, drawing a sigh from her mouth into Hobi’s. One of his hands tugged at a pierced nipple and the other slipped down between her legs, sliding easily between her already-soaking folds, his fingertip circling her clit eagerly. “Oh, Oppa…,” she moaned, resting her forehead against Hobi’s shoulder, her teeth grazing his collarbone. The sound of Yugyeom’s whining drew her attention back to her captive and she smiled wickedly to Hobi before she eased herself away from the two of them. She settled herself down on Yugyeom’s right side as she shared her change of plans with the other two men. “So, my good boys, why don’t you show Noona what naughty Gyeomie did to you while I was gone?” The two exchanged an evil glance before settling one to each side of the tied-up maknae, his eyes wide now that the blindfold had been removed. He watched them both warily, his body taut as he struggled to keep still under the intense stares. Hobi reached out and tickled his fingertips along the boy’s left thigh, since his hands were bound above him. Yugyeom twitched at the touch, but kept himself still otherwise, knowing that worse was yet to come. 

He turned pleading eyes to Wonho, but knew it was useless to beg as he braced himself for the next touch—but he failed to hold in the moan that came in the wake of Wonho’s fingers as they pinched his right nipple harshly. His eyes widened in fear as he watched them both smile at each other before leaning in and each of them running a tongue teasingly up the underside of his cock. His body jolted at the contact and he cried out as he bucked his hips to try and keep the much-needed friction right where he needed it most, but they pulled away before he got what he wanted. “Have you been punished enough, my naughty Gyeomie?” He nodded his head frantically, pleas falling from his lips like a flood, “Yes, Noona, please—I’m sorry…I’ll be a good boy, please let me cum!” Kissing his leaking tip softly, she pulled away from him, turning her attention to Hobi first as she answered, “Ok, but first your hyungs get to cum since they obeyed me. Don’t you cum yet, or I’ll have to leave you like this all night, pretty baby.” “Yes, Noona, I’ll be good.” 

Gently pushing Hobi onto his back, she moved between his legs and lowered her pretty lips to his angry, red cock, licking up the underside before taking his length fully into her mouth and moaning around him. Hobi fisted his hands in his orange hair as he bucked his hips rhythmically, his raspy voice filling the heated air as she worked him with eager hands and tongue. “Noona, you’re so good to me—yes—“ Wonho watched with glassy eyes from Yugyeom’s other side, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists against his thighs. He licked his full lips over and over before drawing the plump flesh between his teeth as he unconsciously rocked his hips in a simulation of Hobi’s movements. He could almost feel her mouth on him, too and he panted for breath as he watched them move. He had to close his eyes as he saw Noona pull back and stroke Hobi’s twitching erection until he spilled across her pretty nipples in thick ribbons. She cleaned herself with a few tissues and gently kissed Hobi’s damp forehead before she turned her attentions to Wonho.

Crawling over Yugyeom’s prone body, she settled herself astride Wonho’s thick thighs and moved until she had his length between them. She kissed his plush mouth, her tongue slipping easily against his as she rocked her hips against his. His fingers left pretty purple blooms on her hips as he held her tightly, his hips rocking in counterpoint to her movements. She never let him slip inside her heat, but slid back and forth against him, wetness soaking his thighs nonetheless. As he nipped at her throat, she could feel the trembling in his body, the way his breath hitched in his chest and his fingers dug in just a little deeper as his rhythm stuttered erratically. “Yes, beautiful boy, that’s it…let it go now. Just a little more, baby.” Tilting his nearly-black gaze up to hers, she shook him roughly by the chin as she spoke the words he needed: “Cum for me…” Body taut and shaking, wetness spreading between their bellies, his voice wrecked and shouting into the smoldering hot room, he gave her everything he’d been holding in all day before slipping away from her to catch his breath and slow his galloping heart.

Kissing Wonho as softly as she had Hobi, Noona rose from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to clean herself up for a moment. Grinning wickedly, she studied Yugyeom before she climbed onto the bed with him, settling a knee onto either side of his head and grabbing a handful of his dark hair. “Ok, naughty boy, let’s see what you can do.” She pressed her slick core to his mouth and gasped aloud as he flicked his tongue over her eagerly, his moans vibrating against her as she bucked. “Yes, Gyeomie…oh, yes baby.!” Having been ready for so long before she got home, she found her orgasm building much faster than she wanted it to, but it felt too damn good to stop. Leaning back, she rolled her hips against his tongue, her hand still tangled in his hair. She looked down into his eyes, his gaze unfocused and glittering with tears as he worked his mouth against her with new determination. Burning and straining, her muscles shook with the effort to reach that clifftop, the spring coiling tighter and tighter in her belly, her voice rising and rising into the air, until finally he flicked his tongue just right over her clit and sent her flying. Her voice was a wreck, her throat raw from screaming when she finally found the strength to pull away from him, oversensitivity making her ache and shy away from his still-eager tongue. Slipping to his side, she curled herself up for a minute, her body still jolting from the delicious aftershocks as she wet her dry lips to speak, “Ok, Gyeomie…just give me a minute and I’ll help you—“ She swiveled her head at a snort from Wonho. “No need, Noona…” Confused, she turned to look at Yugyeom, took in his limbs as they lolled against the ties that bound him, his breath beginning to slow, his eyes closed in satisfaction, and his belly and chest painted in his release. Wonho and Hobi reached over and untied him, taking the time to gently rubbing the chafed limbs to encourage circulation and ease the numbness. Settling down as close to the middle of the three men as she could, she snuggled against Yugyeom after Hobi cleaned him with a wet cloth. “My beautiful boys…my good, good boys.” Smiling and sated, they all settled down to sleep—at least until the next round. ;)


End file.
